Misery Loves Company
by VintageSun
Summary: No matter how much they defy destiny, destiny is the path they must follow. No matter how far they run, they are doomed to follow this path, forever and always, 'til death do they part. -Rated T just in case
1. And Thus, Our Story Begins

**A/N: Hey guys, so if you're a transfer from my other story Green Eyed Girl then hello, nice to see you again If you are a newbie to my writing then Hi, welcome, my name is Chloe. A few things about me/my writing? Okay, I'll name three: 1. I do have the tendency to miss deadlines, sorry! authors notes do tend to be rather long, sorry, in future you might want to skip them :/ 3. I love love love Harry Potter (obviously) but sometimes I get Potter things wrong because I run off of memory, which I know is terrible, but please correct me when I'm wrong! Okay, so, nice to meet you guys.**

**SO, originally this was just a side story to Green Eyed Girl (my Lily/James-don't hate me Sev fans, I still love him-story) but then I got inspired and got my writing mojo back, so to speak. So, if you have any questions, PLEASE ask, I'm always here. Seriously, I near enough live on here; I'm never off the internet…**

**So, without further ado, Here it is… The Beginning**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Love does not always come around when you want it to. In fact, it comes in the most unlikely of places, at the most unlikely of times. And they, as much as they might protest, are no exception to the rule. In some ways they are similar; their tenacity, their bravery, their thirst for adventure, whilst in other ways, the ways in which they are least proud of, they are not. She too had always been the least favourite sibling, a shrinking violet in the midst of a family of tiger lilies. They have always been so eccentric, so bold and so… extraordinary. When ordinary is all you would like to be, where is the justice in the world? He, rightly so, feels secluded from his evil, Slytherin family, she from her own. I guess they were made for each other from the start; they were blessed by the stars. No matter how much they defy destiny, destiny is the path they must follow. No matter how far they run, they are doomed to follow this path, forever and always, 'til death do they part.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning.**

"Goodbye, mother," eleven year old Flidais Sonas wept as she burst into her mothers awaiting arms. It was time for her to leave for Hogwarts, to begin to pave her way into the world, to begin to hurtle down the road towards her awaiting destiny. There she was, ready to meet the classmates she would have for seven years, and she was sobbing, uncontrollably, into her mother's chest.

"It's okay, Fli," Her mother, Bonnie, replied, a tear staining it's way down her cheek as she looked into the eyes of her middle child. Affectionately, she tucked a loose strand of her chocolate-brown curls behind her ear and pushed her new glasses, especially bought for starting Hogwarts, to the bridge of her nose. She truly was a replica of her mother. "You'll love it, you know you will. If you have any problems, Angus is always there," She said, gesturing to her oldest child.

Angus Sonas, a rare and god-like creature, was the next big thing at Hogwarts. Not only was he sublimely good-looking, intelligent and an exceptionally musically talented boy, he could also add modest to his lengthy list of traits. Almost every girl, even the older students, would have to admit he would grow into a fine and handsome man one day. His short brown hair, loosely and yet perfectly styled, always fell in the same place, as though he had designed it to be like that, although he clearly hadn't. His caramel-toned skin was immaculate and flawlessly maintained, not a hint of a spot on his forehead and a girl could be lost in his eyes for days on end. He was the most popular boy in Hogwarts, and he hated it.

He, much like all returning Hogwarts students, was scanning the crowd for the friends he had made the year before, Harrison and Ellis. You would never have depicted the three of them together, unless you knew more to Angus' character. He may have appeared as a celestial, unapproachable being, but beneath the surface, he was much, much more. So, contrary to all expectations, Angus did not choose to simply befriend anyone in the hopes of them being popular, rather over the last year, he selected his friends to be the people who truly cared. Harrison, a muggle born, had deep brown eyes and messy, sandy blonde hair. He was always laughing, always happy and always friendly to whoever he met. Truth be told, he still thought this was all a dream and that the next day, he would wake up, and it would all be over. Ellis however, was different. With black hair and mysterious grey eyes, he was a thoughtful, kind individual with a breath-taking lease on life. Although all three boys were beautiful in their own rights, they were all beautifully different, making them the golden trio of Hogwarts.

"See you, mum," He smiled, hugging Bonnie with one arm whilst keeping his gaze rested on the other side of the platform in the direction of where his friends were boarding the train already, accompanied by what seemed to be the rest of the students in his year. "Say goodbye to dad and Airmid for me, won't you?"

Airmid, the third and final Sonas child, was eight years old and had stayed home in Ireland due to her mothers demands that she mustn't miss muggle school in order to say farewell to her siblings. Furthermore, she had demanded, they would have to wake at ungodly hours of the morning in order to get to London on time. So, against the many protests of a crestfallen and rather petulant child, the three of them had set off, leaving their father to look after Airmid. She, much like every other magical eight year old, was a rather strong willed and determined child, often stomping her feet in order to have her way. Of course, it was just a phase, and she'd be back to her normal, sweet self in no time. Airmid was almost identical to Fli, with the exception of her eyesight and height. The family itself was beautiful, each of them looking like beautiful Irish, Celtic gods. Of whom, ironically, they had gathered their names from.

Their namesake came from the education Bonnie and her husband Andrew had received whilst they were at Hogwarts. Once, during a muggle studies lesson, the old and rather peculiar Professor Lupus had taught the class about the Celtic gods of Ireland, the place of each of their births. Both of them had relished in these stories and so named their children after their favourite gods. Airmid; a herbal healer, Angus; god of love, beauty and an overall musical genius and Flidais; god of shape shifting and the only woman to ever satisfy a man who would once need seven women. Fli, sadly, had drawn the short straw in regards to not only her name but also her namesake. At eleven years old, there is only so many names people can call you before you get annoyed.

There, the three of them stood, warmly hugging each other goodbye before Angus scuttled off to join his friends and Fli boarded the train.

* * *

Across the platform, a young boy stands, alone, huddled in his overly expensive, humungous coat, watching students mill by, hugging their parents, kissing their siblings. His own parents stand upright, respectively and his brother is stand next to them, his nose turned up to his surroundings. No matter what Sirius wore, his untameable, curly hair would make him look scruffy as it hung, tightly wound, in his face.

"Goodbye, mother, father, Regulus," He said hesitantly, nodding to each one in turn before bending down to pick up his trunk by it's bashed handle and turning to walk towards the Hogwarts express. He, personally, could not wait to get away from his overly pressurising family and their stupid expectations.

"Sirius," He span around at the sound of his mothers cold, harsh voice.

"Yes?"

"Make sure you're in Slytherin," She said emotionlessly, turning to leave, his father and Regulus in tow. _Yeah_, he thought, _like I'd __**ever**__ try to do __**that**_.

Boarding the train, he didn't really know what to do. He had no siblings at Hogwarts, his parents hadn't uttered a word to him since he was nine years old about magic and he did not like his cousins who were currently studying there. So, hesitantly, he started scanning the train for empty compartments. Because he was early, there was a range to choose from before the train actually set off. Sadly, most students were already aboard the Hogwarts express, accompanied by the friends they had made the year previously and so Sirius was left to find a compartment that was simply not full to the brim. It took him a while before he found a near-enough empty compartment and then, as luck would have it, he found two at once. In one was a trio of first years. A red-headed girl sat by the window, staring out on to the platform as a greasy-haired, strangely dressed boy sat opposite her. He seemed to be in some way consoling the girl. Of course Sirius recognised him as a potential Slytherin, he could sense them a mile off. After all, he had lived with three of them for the worst part of ten years. The girl, he was unsure of for where he was sly and abundantly elusive, she was shy and seemingly upset. The other first year in the carriage was a scruffy looking boy with tattered robes and had a beaten looking book resting in his hands.

The other compartment was much quieter. It held just one student, presumably a first year, who sat by the window, tears in her eyes. Her brown locks hung in curls down her back and her thick-rimmed glassed hid her eyes. Sirius couldn't help but notice her beauty and wonder why such an exceptional looking girl would be crying on a day like this. This was the day they would all be going to Hogwarts, the day they would all be sorted into houses and begin their magical journey! How could you not be excited? _She must be crazy_, he thought, as he slid open the compartment door and requested if he could join the three first years in the other compartment.

Sadly, if his mind had directed him into a different direction, if he had opted for the other option, if he had joined the girl and asked why she was crying, well, theirs would be a different story altogether.

* * *

"Excuse me?" A redheaded girl said as she peeked through the door. "Do you mind if myself and my friend join you? The boys next door were annoying us and you seemed like you wouldn't mind the company." She smiled sweetly, gesturing to her oddly dressed friend.

"Of course, come on in," Fli replied, suddenly sitting up straight as though she may scare the two first years, her potential friends, away with her terrible posture. "My name is Flidais Sonas," She introduced with a smile, offering her palm for a handshake as the two of them sat down.

"This is Severus Snape," Lily gestured towards her friend, seated protectively next to her. "And I'm Lily, Lily Evans."

"Nice to meet you."

As she sits and giggles with her newfound friends, he lounges and chuckles in the next compartment, each of them overwhelmed by the apprehension of their arrival at Hogwarts, each of them unaware of their coming fait. But one thing is certain: their paths are bound to entwine; their stories are only just beginning; their lives are dependant on each moment.

And thus, the story begins. And although we may fight against it, we must live it through, to the last, painful second.

* * *

**Soooo.**

**PLEASE tell me what you think!**

**Anyway, I have to go to bed now, BYEEEEEEE,**

**Love you all,**

**~Chloeeeeeeeeeeeee xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Destiny is Law

**Much like Green Eyed Girl, I will start to upload a chapter every few days in order to get the story rolling and on it's way with reviewers before I tone it down to one chapter per week. In case anyone is worrying, you can still read this story without reading G.E.G, it is near enough a completely different storyline, besides the fact that Fli was originally mentioned in G.E.G and that was the inspiration for this one It took me days to write this as I wanted it to be long, and I finished it last night but sadly had to sleep for school and then had loads of homework :/.**

**So, on with the show!**

* * *

Their lives weave in a complex pattern, arcs and spirals, warped, dependant on each breath of the companion they are unaware of. Slowly, invisible, undetectable strands of light and vibrant life swirl around each other, paths crossing and connecting, melding together as the time draws on. If you were to follow the strands, you would see the melding of the strands to their soul, see the strands connecting the very core of their being to their recipient, their lives are dependant on each other, dependant on the thin, wispy, invisible strands that lead to their hearts desires.

Awkward introductions aside, the three first years sat and giggled for what must have been an hour before the trolley came around, laden with an assortment of treats. Severus stared at the cart wistfully; gazing at the sweets he had seen and heard of but had never had the funds to indulge in himself. Lily and Fli's eyes lit up, equally amazed, as the short, plump, middle aged lady directing the rickety contraption hurtled through the corridor between compartments. She peered through the door, smiling as she saw the look on the faces of the three eleven year olds.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" She smiled sweetly, making them feel completely at ease as she gestured towards the vibrant colours and treats in front of her. The girls dug into their pockets, pulling out their purses full to the brim with sickles, knuts and the occasional galleon.

"I'm okay thank you, ma'am," Severus said shyly, his eyes dropping towards the floor.

"Are you sure, Severus?" Fli asked, handing over the money to the lady for her own loot of berty botts every flavour beans, pumpkin pasties and a chocolate frog or two. "I'll buy you something if you want?"

"Yeah, I'll chip in too, Sev," Lily added with a smile.

"I don't need your charity," He snapped, turning to glare out of the window as the train rolled on.

"It's not charity," Fli replied, flopping down next to him and holding a chocolate frog in front of him. "I bought some to share." For the first time since their introductions in the carriage, Severus spoke to Flidais. Not just a simple 'yes' or 'no' but a real, genuine reply. Not only that, but it was the first time he had even acknowledged her presence as something more than a temporary scuff on his shoe that could be removed. He finally saw her as another friend, and he liked it. He liked the thought of not just having a friend but… a collection of friends. It was different. A good different. So, he took the oddly shaped box into his hands, studying it as though it would magically disintegrate or be taken from him.

"Erm… Sev… Fli… What do I buy?" Lily asked, laughing, as she stared at the strange array of wizarding confectionary. "There's definitely no malteasers on this trolley!" She laughed as the woman on the trolley explained what everything on the trolley was/did/was made out of.

The three of them indulged in their sweets, Severus smiling for the first time since he was a young boy as he did so. Soon enough, much like every expectant eleven year old that day, their topic of discussion turned to the Hogwarts houses.

"My mother was in Hufflepuff, my father in Ravenclaw, and my brothers a second year Gryffindor." Fli announced, smiling. She had always been proud of her family, as eccentric as they were. As far as she knew, her family had no lineage to one of the houses, her mother being muggle born and her father growing up in an orphanage. There was no definite placement for her, neither was there an expectation, and she enjoyed that thought. "I could be in any house, and my family wouldn't care!" She exclaimed, relishing in the idea.

"Well I want to be in Slytherin, like my mother," Severus announced, a twinkle in his eye at the thought. "Can you imagine it, girls? The three of us, there, at Hogwarts, all of us in Slytherin, all of us in the same house!"

"I don't know, Severus," Fli hesitated, popping another berty botts bean into her mouth and smiling as she detected the sweet strawberry taste rather than the repulsive taste of earwax that she had had far too many times. "I mean, don't be offended, but isn't everyone in Slytherin… I don't know… for _**evil**_ people?"

"No, Flidais," Severus said matter-of-factly, rolling his eyes at her obliviousness and naivety. "Not everyone's like that. Take Phineas Nigellus Black, he was a Slytherin and he was headmaster of Hogwarts!" Severus exclaimed, flailing his arms around in a flustered manner. "Slytherin's are ambitious, not evil Fli. It's your personality, not your house that makes you evil."

"I know, I'm sorry Severus," She murmured, keeping her thoughts on the matter reserved. If there was a house she would be disappointed to be in, it would definitely be that one, no matter what he said.

* * *

"Fly-da-hiz Sonas," Professor Minerva McGonagall hollered as the sorting ceremony drew to an end. Those who took notice, the majority of those being friends of her brother's, sniggered slightly at the mispronunciation of her name. So, not only does she enter seven years of schooling with a name like Flidais, but she also now has a not-so endearing nickname. Great, just great, that's almost as bad as her nickname Fli!

As she walked up and sat down on the stool, out of the corner of her eye she saw Lily sat at the Gryffindor table, slouching, resting her chin in one hand as she did so. Beside her was a group of young, rowdy boys and two petit, quiet girls. _These must be the first years in Gryffindor_, Fli thought as she sent a smile in the direction of her new friend. She, somewhat glumly, returned it and gestured over to the Slytherin table where Severus sat, amidst a group of equally snide Slytherin boys. He smiled at something the others said before looking up to see the results of Fli's own sorting. He seemed to have a glint of hope in his eyes, as though even though Lily wasn't to be sorted there, perhaps she could be. It was humbling to know that someone so antisocial actually counted her as a friend.

As the sorting hat was placed onto her curly, chocolate brown locks, it slid down to cover her eyes, as though it was a blindfold. A few of the older students chuckled in remembrance of their own sorting, remembering the weight and feel of the talking hat on their heads. Fli tilted it up slightly and saw her brother smiling reassuringly towards her, gesturing towards the Slytherin table with a horrified glance. Surely he wouldn't hate her if she were to be sorted there?

"Well, well, well!" She sorting hat said, as though considering her fate. "I must say, you are a tricky one, young Flidais," She breathed a sigh of relief, at least someone at this school would get her name right, even if it was a bewitched talking hat… "Your parents and brother were tricky also. You have many noticeable talents and traits, but you need somewhere to reach the full potential of these traits.

"You have your mother's kindness, your father's intelligence and even your brother's bravery and chivalry, but you have spirit of your own which you could harness, given the correct environment. But which environment is correct I have no idea…" He considered a thought for what seemed like an age.

"I see you have the hopes to be with either of your friends, but I assure you, Slytherin is not for you, you are merely not ambitious enough. That then leads me to Gryffindor...

"Ah, yes, I see it now. I see the destiny strands, they are telling me, no, they are showing me your fate. Yes, yes, I know. I know that is her path." Fli fidgeted uncomfortably on her seat as his thoughts ran wildly, as though insanity was suddenly settling in to the aged hat. Surely not every sorting was like this? "Do you not see that I know that? I don't know, Hufflepuff would do, or Ravenclaw." And, for the first time since the enchantment had been placed on the hat, the hat sat still for a moment or two, silently, as though it had ceased to be working in all of its confusion. The silence was daunting and many of the teachers looked over to observe the strange behaviours of the thousand-year-old sorting hat sat clumsily on her small head. Breaking the silence like a shatter of glass, one word was exclaimed dramatically from above her; "GRYFFINDOR!"

The great hall sat in silence for a moment before the Gryffindor students stood to welcome the small girl into their house as she shuffled from the stage. Sirius watched her as she stumbled slightly, grinning towards the red-headed girl that sat adjacent to him on the bench. She was the girl who had been sat alone in the compartment, crying, earlier, and he wanted to know why. He wanted to know who had made that girl cry. And, strangely enough, he wanted to make him pay for ever allowing heartbreak to ever occur to that beautiful girl with the petite, slender frame. And he didn't even know her name.

He shook it off; it was stupid to think like that before knowing someone. But, for some odd, perplexing reason, he couldn't help but feel as though they were connected, as though she were special. Never before had the hat taken that much consideration over the placement of one girl. She was, surely, an exceptional girl indeed.

* * *

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room!" The head boy, Kingsley Shacklebolt, said as he gestured around the room. Gryffindor emblems hung proudly and patriotically, as though reminding them that this was the house they would belong in for the rest of their schooling. Fli yawned, suddenly realising how long ago it had been since she'd left Ireland for London. It must have been- what? - 7 pm the previous day when she, her mother and brother had set off, and since then, she had barely slept, simply stealing moments during the car, ferry and train journeys. Her mother was an eccentric witch. Why they didn't simply apparate or take the muggle flying device she didn't know… what was it called again? Oh yes, an aeroplane.

"A-a-are you tired, Fly?" A small, plump boy from her year asked, not unkindly, but mistakenly. Had extremely thin, lank, greasy blonde hair that hung limply at his chin. His washed out, pale blue eyes were shy and quizzical, kindly set in his round, robust face. He truly was genuine, and Fli felt herself instantly warm to him.

"I think her name is Fli, Peter," a somewhat arrogant, cocky boy said with a chuckle. He had round glasses that hid his hazel irises, and roughly cut, shear black hair. His chiselled jaw set him apart from the others and was reasonably tall for his age. If Fli didn't know any better, she would have said he was at least a third year, perhaps fourth, but he stood with the first years, his head popping above the majority of the other students, all except one. That was Sirius Black, she'd know that face anywhere. His curly, dark brown, almost black locks hung just above his shoulders and his midnight blue eyes shone with mischief. The two had met as children on Diagon Alley, several years ago, and Fli never forgot a face. They had argued over the last chocolate and since that day, she'd sworn if she ever saw him again she would do more than give him another black eye.

"James Potter," the boy with the glasses announced proudly, shooting his arm out in front of Fli and Lily. "I'm a Gryffindor legacy. My dad was in this house, my mother, my grandparents, my great grandparents, my great, great-"

"No one cares," A boy said with a smirk behind him, his arms laden with boxes, the contents of which unsure. Fli immediately recognised him as her brother's best friend, Harrison Smith. He smiled warmly as he saw her, and she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach as he did so. He had to be the best looking boy she had ever seen. He was, for lack of a better word, perfect with his statuesque body and broad, almost sculptured features. She returned his smile courteously, her stomach diving into knots, as several girls around her glared in jealousy.

"Move along lickle firsties!" he laughed, pushing past the group with a shoulder barge here and there. "Always wanted to say that." He muttered to the air before pretending that he had only just noticed her. "Oh! Hi Fli, how are you?"

"Uhh, I'm fine, thanks, Harrison." She murmured a reply, nerves overwhelming as her classmates glared in astonishment and jealousy. Who was she, a skinny, specky first year, to talk to this god-like creature?

"Good, help me with these, will you?" he requested. She nodded a reply, taking a few boxes from the top of the pile and cradling them in her arms. "Thanks just put them over there with the others." He gestured towards the corner where a few boxes were littered in a disorganised pile.

"What's in here anyway?" She asked quizzically, tipping a box upside-down to inspect it as she followed him.

"Just a few muggle things," He whispered with a cheeky smile. Harrison had always been known as a prankster of sorts. Although he never caused much trouble, for, and Fli feared this was the only reason, he didn't know much magic; he often had a few tricks up his sleeve, the majority of these being muggle artefacts, what with him being a muggleborn.

"For your P.R.A.N.K.S?"

"Careful, Fli," Harrison smiled, covering her mouth with his hand to obstruct her speech. "Even prefects, as stupid as they are, can spell." As he chuckled, Fli couldn't help but feel the pain and anguish of what she had witnessed earlier catching up with her. She smiled along with him, half-heartedly, as Sirius watched her wistfully; questioning the hesitation she attempted to hide with a false smile.

As she talks to Harrison, the strands stretch, small, hairline fractures developing from the root, from the core of their being, right down to the end of time. Semi-permanent, until the day of reconciliation, the day of harmony, is upon them. And so the fractures shall stay, for now. As the strands grow, and the time wears them away, so do the fractures, until something else causes a rupture in their being. And their destiny, although once thought to be unchangeable, appears to be warped, misguided, and their entire being is questioned.

* * *

**PLEASE tell me what you think. Feel free to criticise- it is the only was I will EVER get better!**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Chloe xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
